The object of the invention is a locking system for furniture drawers, of the type which consist of a bolt joined to the drawer which operates a locking device, all locking devices being intercorrelated by a flat-base mounted on the furniture unit; said locking devices can move in two directions on the flat base.
In the current state of the art, various locking systems are already known for furniture drawers, such as those which, on opening to any one of them, cause the self-locking closure of the remaining drawers, thus preventing the furniture unit from turning over: Specifically, Patent EP1059408, from the same applicant, describes a locking system of the type which consist of a bolt joined to the drawer which operates a corresponding locking device, all locking devices being intercorrelated by a flat-base mounted on the furniture unit and on which:
a) the flat-base mounts a group of support modules with means to move longitudinally on it in two directions and each support module mounts a fixed locking device, with means for its mutual interlocking/unlocking applying linear stress in angled direction with respect to the direction of the movement of the drawer;
b) the direction of the application of linear stress is orthogonal to the direction of the movement of the drawer.
The locking system, in accordance with the invention, eliminates the need to include said support modules, as the locking device itself incorporates the means to move longitudinally on the flat-base.